metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:75.75.65.17
Welcome! Welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good tips for newcomers: *'Creating an Account:' **Creating an account is not necessary, but if you do, it has many advantages: **#It hides your numerical IP Address, which can be used under certain circumstances to break into your computer if a malicious user saw it. **#Since IP addresses change, getting a static username makes it easier for people to talk to you. Not to mention it's easier to greet Bob than 123.23.5.244 or 2001:0db8:85a3:0000:0000:8a2e:0370:7334. **#You get an individual Talk Page where other users can send messages to you. **#You can keep a "watchlist" of pages which will appear in a special page when they are edited. **#Registering is the first requirement to gaining special User Rights, such as rollbacker, administrator, and bureaucrat **#'Creating an account hides some of the ads'. **#You can set user preferences, including a skin, time zone, and a custom signature **There are some more benefits; a more complete list can be found here! **Best of all, creating an account is free and painless! You don't even need to supply your e-mail address! (although doing so would be highly recommended.) If you would like to create an account, click here to begin. However, if you still don't want an account, please take a moment to read the following policies and rules: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **Image Policy **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 16:40, October 26, 2011 Pages you created The large number of pages you created were deleted for several reasons. For one, they were all placeholder articles with no content. Two, they were not relevant to metroid. See Wikitroid:C&C Policy. Please don't create such articles again. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) With that much spam, a week block is justified. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 14:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think that it was actually made in good faith though. If you looked at the article subjects, they were mostly Smash Bros and stuff. His previous edit was good faith too. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't personally believe it's good faith if you're creating off topic stuff on here. And the other edits were incorrect categorizations, which yes, may have been somewhat good faith, but he added Super Metroid to the NES category, for instance. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 14:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::It is good faith if you don't know the policy. Sounds to me like he doesn't actually play Metroid and didn't do any research. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::On the other hand, now that I warned you mister IP, if you do it again, you will be blocked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Community Central has recieved complaints about this guy for creating multiple blank pages on other wikis too. I wonder what his/her game is... FangSylux 10:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC)